This invention relates to structures for enclosing bathing fixtures such as bathtubs and whirlpools. More particularly, it relates to aprons for attachment thereto.
Aprons for bathtubs and whirlpools are commonly used to give a finished look to a bathtub and whirlpool, and in the instance of the latter, to provide access (when needed) to equipment such as pumps, motors, piping, etc. located behind the apron. A problem arises with installing aprons which are made of lightweight materials and securing them to the bathing fixture. For example, there is currently available an adjustable frame for an apron which has access openings to various equipment with a central divider support. This presents a problem from a stability standpoint.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,269,748 there is described a vertical pillar element 32 which extends between the doors 29 to frame the opening therefor. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,154 structural members 48 are attached to plate 46 of apron panel 44 to provide structural strength.
A much improved apron is described in U.S. Ser. No. 08/700,715, filed on Aug. 13, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,898. However, even that structure has deficiencies with respect to requiring use of relatively expensive bearing braces.
Thus, it can be seen that a need exists for an improved low cost apron assembly.